The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis if hybrid origin (Viticella Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Vitiwester’. ‘Vitiwester’ is grown as an herbaceous climbing plant for use in the landscape or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Vitiwester’ derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Drunen, The Netherlands. ‘Vitiwester’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2003 and arose from a controlled cross made in 2002 between an unnamed plant of Clematis viticella for the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and Clematis ‘Westerplatte’ (not patented) as the male parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Eindhoven, The Netherlands in 2010. Asexual propagation by internodal stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.